clayboughfandomcom-20200214-history
Sever in That Day the Land
Previous Adventures: *The Ossetian Affair *Who Is Erik Solheim? *Welcome to the Jungle *Cast Down Every Man His Rod Saturday, 27 April 2019 ]] ]]By Saturday morning, running on very little sleep and time to recover from yesterday’s clashes, Erik Solheim was out of leads and greatly in need of some food. He took his grandparents, Malin and Sigurd, out to breakfast and returned them home just in time for the chaos to start anew... Vanity, Thy Name Is Woman After the deceptively quiet morning, the next plague avatars made their appearances around noon in the Midtown Area. So Erik was off again to save the day. Unlike the previous assaults, these metahumans seemed acquainted with one another and attacked separate areas in unison. Erik quickly assessed the situation and decided that Dever, an anorexic girl that was draining people's Constitution, was the biggest threat. She was and making her way toward Timothy's Bistro where Mayor O’Connor was in the middle of his weekly lunch date with his father. Despite her leaving a trail of withered and dead, Erik's axe attacks easily cut her down simply because she didn’t have a lot of flesh to prevent it. Killing Dever was necessary, but cutting down an 80-pound girl brought the hero no pride. Superfly Arov, a giant humanoid fly had been commanding his fly swarms to attack anyone in the area. While Erik was dealing with Dever, Arov had been launching ineffective aerial sneak attacks. Surprisingly, the giant fly was chatty and self-deprecating, and almost be charming. Erik got him talking and it turned out that all he ever wanted was to be a famous reporter. Erik's promise to help Arov restore his good name in media was enough for the fly guy to give up his meta power. Skeeter ]]The third of the trio of jackasses, Shkhin ('dude, you better call me Skeeter!') headed for the Museum. He was told to save his nastier powers for the people actually inside the Museum, but he was 'majorly pissed off right now,' so everyone must suffer boils and sickness for that. Erik tried to reason with him, but he believed his only chance at a cure involved doing as the woman in black had ordered. He refused to hear reason, let’s face it, a guy in his thirties still calling himself “Skeeter” just wasn’t ready to make the leap to adulthood. Erik was forced to beat him down, rupturing his boils and bathing Erik in pus in the process, Shkhin’s boils and severe case of arrested development would remain. Private Investigations White Tiger, it was revealed by the paparazzi hounding Erik, had collapsed on his way to come help. The QEV 5 leader had been hospitalized with a case of Bubonic Plague, another wonderful side effect of the fleas rampant in the city. An Internet search into the Scarlet Spectre yielded one useful hit amid all the links to overseas cyber-porn. In the archives at the Millennium Comics store website was a 2004 interview with a local comic-book artist named Darren Calvert. In it, Calvert was asked about creating a character called “the Red Phantom” for Castle Comics. Calvert said the inspiration came while looking for art references in old newspapers and finding a picture of someone called 'the Scarlet Spectre.' He thought she had a 'classic, Bettie Page look' and 'a great costume,' so he based the Red Phantom’s appearance on her. Since then, the comic had sold fairly well and Red Phantom merchandise has done even better. Making his way to Millennium Comics, the owner was happy to help "the guy on TV with the axes". The store had quite a few Red Phantom items on sale: t-shirts, action figures, clicking-base game pieces, trade paperback collections, etc. Erik purchased a back-issue for 'research purposes only'. Finally, following a tip that the metahuman plague avatar's names seemed to be Hebrew, Erik made his way to Temple Ben David in the city’s East End. There a Rabbi helped Erik with the names and descriptions of the Ten Plagues of Egypt, and therefore the four still to come... *"Barad”: The land was pelted with a fiery hail (Exodus 9:13-35). *“Arbeh”: A plague of locusts devoured the Egyptian crops (Exodus 10:1-20). *“Choshech”: An unending, impenetrable darkness descended over the land (Exodus 10:21-29). *“Makat Bechorot”: The firstborn male child was slain in every household that did not mark its door with the blood of a sacrificial lamb (Exodus 11:1-12:36). ---- Featured Characters: *Erik Solheim Supporting Characters: *Malin & Sigurd Solheim Antagonists: *Dever *Arov *Shkhin *woman in black (mentioned only) Other Characters: *Mayor O’Connor *Seattle SWAT Squad *White Tiger (mentioned only) *Scarlett Spectre (mentioned only) *Darren Calvert (mentioned only) *Temple Ben David Rabbi Next Adventures: *So That the Land Was Darkened *My Empire of Dirt Category:Stormborn Adventures Category:Stormborn Campaign